In many well related applications, hydrocarbon fluids, e.g. oil, are held in subterranean formations and various techniques are used to retrieve the desired hydrocarbon fluids from the subterranean formations. However, difficulties often arise in obtaining the desired flow of hydrocarbon fluids from the formation to a location where the fluids can be pumped from the well. Additionally, water often is mixed with the oil or becomes mixed with the oil during the retrieval process. The unwanted water must be separated from the oil and moved to a suitable disposal location.